Domestic Bliss
by moody.muddy
Summary: Writing prompt: Bellatrix and Hermione with mobile phones


" _Muddy.. The washing machine is being sick.."_

Reading the message on her phone as she ran into her office Hermione groaned aloud, ever since getting her lover a mobile phone and teaching her how to use it she was used to getting random questions, but this was different. Juggling her files onto her already overcrowded desk she stood where she was for a moment to reply

" _What do you mean my little raven?"_

Forgetting about it as she picked up her cup of lukewarm coffee she was just rising it to her lips as the phone shrilled again, making Hermione jump and the contents of her cup to jump out over her white shirt. Picking up the phone with irritation now she stared at the message for a second and closed her eyes, Bellatrix really couldn't seem to get the hang of doing the chores or using the muggle technology;

" _It is belching bubbles and it is vomiting over the floor.."_

Picking up a handful of napkins she kept on her desk she ineffectively wiped at her shirt for a moment while thinking of what to say, she was too caught up at work to go home yet Bella needed her. Sighing as she discarded the napkins into the waste paper basket she picked up the phone again;

" _Leave it for now my little raven, i'll be home at 6pm and will sort it out then"_

The obvious flood would have to wait she thought as picked up her nearest file and flicked through it, she had three meetings that afternoon before she could go home and it was only lunchtime. Rushing through the halls a few minutes later she had the shrilling beep sound again and rolled her eyes, dashing headlong into the lift before she fumbled the phone out of her pocket

" _Crookshanks ran through the catflap then onto the microwave now the microwave is sick"_

Holding her file against her chest while shuffling backwards for other witches and wizards to enter the lift she tapped out her reply

" _What's the microwave doing?"_

Almost immediately the phone shrilled again just as she was taking her seat for the meeting to start. Gritting her teeth in irritation she shot an apologetic look at her boss

" _It was making popcorn when it popped louder and coughed black smoke"_

Replying quickly as everyone else took their places at the table she shook her head, she had never known anyone to create as much chaos in the kitchen as her lover did, though secretly she found it to be very adorable and did always find it amusing

" _Leave it alone and i'll clean it up when i get home"  
_

About to switch her phone to silent it beeped again, making her count to ten silently before checking it once more

" _Muddy, the door won't open either_

" _Just go and sit down and i'll get a new one on the way home tonight"_

Replying quickly she switched the phone off while the meeting ran on, the topics boring her senseless until it was finally over and she escaped back to her office and a moment of relaxing. Until she switched the phone back on and had the icon flashing at her. "Either she's destroyed the whole kitchen now or she's hungry", sighing apprehensively as she opened the message she had to chuckle, her lover was even more adorable than normal

" _Muddy.. I'm hungry..the microwave ate my popcorn"_

As a smile played around her mouth she replied quickly,

" _Chinese for dinner, i'll be home soon"._

Glancing at the clock she swore under her breath, she didn't have long to pick up a new microwave and dinner, get home and fix what was wrong with the washing machine, make sure her lover ate and get back for the next meeting. Having picked up the new microwave with very little fuss she found she lost most of her time waiting for the Chinese food to be cooked for them. Hurrying into the cottage later on she almost fell over the cat who'd been laying in wait for her. Edging around the animal while juggling the food to keep it away from him she hurried into the kitchen, her trousers immediately sodden from the mess of water and soap bubbles all over the floor, as she looked up to find her lover still fiddling around with the microwave that was still coughing out the black smoke

"Leave that for now and come and eat", Setting out the meal onto plates at the counter she'd turned her back at the mess and sighed heavily, wondering if her boss would notice her trousers were wet when she got back to work. About to start eating her own meal once the dark witch was beside her she had the fork raised halfway to her mouth when a crash made her jump and drop her fork, turning to where it had come from then freezing, though a laugh did bubble out of her at the sight of Bellatrix stood with half a plate clutched in her hand while the half was in pieces on the floor and Bella's meal was swirling around the room in the water. It was the expression on Bella's face though that had her laughing, that comical 'what the fuck' look combined with almost tears at her lost meal. She didn't even care what had made the plate break. Pushing her own untouched meal across to where Bella stood she shook her head, "don't worry baby, have mine and i'll eat later, i'll get the kitchen cleaned up". Pressing a kiss to the side of Bellatrix's mouth she stepped back as she pulled out her wand, there wasn't time to clear up the muggle way.

Finishing clearing up the mess in the kitchen she glanced down at herself and with a wry smile used her wand to dry her trousers and make herself look tidy again. She and Bella had vowed to try living without magic.. It had lasted for two days and now she'd had to break it. Shaking her head again she turned and moved quickly, intercepting her lover and kissing her deeply before pulling away again, "leave the microwave in the box for now, i'll sort it out when i get home tonight". Smiling at the pouting dark witch she kissed her again, biting on Bella's bottom lip and pulling it out a little as she let go again, dancing out of the way of her lover' wandering hands with a smirk, "I'll see you tonight baby".

Sinking down at her desk as soon as the meeting was over she took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, her stomach starting to growl, reminding her she'd not had a chance to eat anything all day. Smiling as she saw the picture on her desk of Bellatrix beng playful she pulled out her phone, intending to tell Bella she would be home in ten minutes when she saw the icon flashing and groaned, "she's destroyed the house this time". Laughing softly to herself s she opened the message then leaned back in her chair, her laughter getting louder..

" _Muddy..the washing machine is being sick.."_


End file.
